Deep Sea Love
by Allagenda-domsitzers-chan
Summary: A deep sea dweller fell for a sailor. Simple yet complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, FF! Alla here with another story. Yayayayayayaayaaaaaaaa *spazzes out* Enjoy! Chappy, go!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He shut his eyes, the fresh sea air and light spray hitting his face gently. Eragon stood on the starboard side of his and his brother Murtagh's boat. He loved hanging halfway overboard, irritating Murtagh to no end. It was a bright, cloudless, warm-breezed Tuesday. The teen swayed slightly to the boat's rocking, smiling a bit.

"Eragon! Stop hanging out of the boat for the gods' sake!" Murtagh's voice reached him from the back of the boat, making Eragon pout. He pulled himself back into the boat reluctantly, pulling out his MP3 player. Flicking through his song list, he strode over to his half-brother, still sullen about not being able to hang out of the boat. "Are you going to start on your algebra soon? It was due Thursday last time I checked."

"Come on, Murtagh, I'll do it later," Eragon moaned, putting his chin on Murtagh's right shoulder. The black headed elder sighed, submitting.

"Fine. But it has to be done before tomorrow night or Mom will kick both-"

"I get it!" Eragon backed up, hands in the air. "I'll do it!"

Murtagh grinned. "You better."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A few hours and a finished piece of algebra homework later, Eragon was again lolling over the edge of the boat. He tried to see if any fish were near the surface. He failed, and sighed. For a few minutes, it was only turquoise ocean water that faintly reflected his face. Then, he saw his hair seemingly become darker in the reflection. The water rippled, and his reflection faltered, revealing a different person. Eragon blinked. Rising closer to the surface by the second, a dark mass of black hair and pale skin was underneath the water. When it was inches from his face, Eragon accepted what he was seeing. A girl with long, dark hair, pale skin, and pools of midnight blue eyes was looking up at him from under the water.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Author's Note:

Hiya, FF. I need to do a few things right now, so let's cut to the chase.

FIRSTLY: I have been offline for EVER. I've been grounded, *sigh*, so get used to it. I'm probably lucky to post this at all. So... more time for you to explore the different categories. Yeah.

SECONDLY: I have been unsatisfied with some of my older stories, and I've been thinking- I should rewrite some of them. Some need put away for a while. Others are fine. And finally, a few need a different voice. A different author. But I can't decide on my own... so you all will vote. Just use Voting Ballot-[your choice]. Here's the options:

*CONTINUE: Just updating the story, no major changes in Word Count or voice. Immediante projects, the absolute best-as-they-are type. Choose these wisely.

*REWRITE: To be rewritten, edited, maybe a plot twist I didn't think of before, or less awkwardness. This may take a bit longer, depending on the story's popularity.

*HIATUS: These may happen anyways, for writer's block. So if this appears, beware a long term waiting period. These are ones where I need to scour the entire category to gain inspiration, so bear with me.

*DISCONTINUED: Up for sale, totally lost. If you hate a story, then vote here. You can totally change it, just take the major chunks of the plot. I might give it to you.

The following stories and their conditions may be late to appear. Here's the amount of votes needed before the final descision, the condition, and the percent of the majority- but not what it's for;

/-MINECRAFT-/ Epic Jump Map Budder Edition: 10 VOTES needed mininum, HIATUS, 0%. /-/

/-MINECRAFT-/TBBSASA: 15 VOTES needed minimum, REWRITE(not sure yet), 0%./-/

/-INHERITANCE QUARTET-/Yearning: 3 VOTES min, REWRITE, 0%.

/-INHERITANCE QUARTET-/Deep Sea Love: 4 VOTES min, CONTINUE, 0%.

/-LABRYINTH-/Returning: 4 VOTES min, LIMBO, 0%.

/-LITTLE BIG PLANET-/LBP3: 2 VOTES min, REWRITE, 0%. /-/

/-MINECRAFT-/Reflections: 5 VOTES min, CONTINUE, 0%. /-/

/-MINECRAFT-/Removed from the Game: 4 VOTES min, LIMBO, 0%. /-/

/-MINECRAFT-/TMUGS:5 VOTES min, REWRITE, 0%. /-/

/-NiGHTS-/The Origin: 5 VOTES min, CONTINUE REWRITE, 0%.* /-/

/-PIKMIN-/PATLOTPP: 5 VOTES needed min., HIATUS, 0%. /-/

/-PIKMIN-/ Turning Winds: 5 VOTES min, LIMBO, 0%./-/

/-SLENDER-/Deep in the Woods: 8 VOTES min, REWRITE (uncertain), 0%. /-/

/-SLENDER-/End of Line: 5 VOTES min, CONTINUE, 0%. /-/

/-VOCALOID-/ Story of Evil: 5 VOTES min, CONTINUE, 0%./-/

/-VOCALOID-/ Clover: 4 VOTES min, REWRITE, 0%./-/

/-WEBKINZ-/ Edible Romance: 2 VOTES min, REWRITE, 0%./-/

lllllllllllllllllllll

Limbo is a bad sign if the story's one you like. It's a lean towards discontinuing/total deletion. Like burning it, so nobody will buy it. Yeah... if you DON'T see a story on Yellow Ideya Hunter's page or Allagenda-domsitzers-chan's page, and it's on this list, then look at the fav authors list on Alla's. Now, read and vote.

*CR is a meaning that it's already happening- but you can change that.

Now, one last thing: If you want the story, and it gets discarded, you might miss the takw date of 24 hours after the final descision is made. Above is what I'm planning to do- minus crossovers, oops... well- just know that all CROSSOVERS are currently in REWRITE section. None are in DISCARD or LIMBO. Now- vote up quickly, because the final day of voting is **May 1st, 2014. **Again, longer- **May First, Two-thousand-fourteen.** By **11:59:59 PM of April 31st, you must have entered or your vote becomes void/useless.**

Thank you all for reading, and happy March to you.


End file.
